


Angelic Kiss

by caprivana



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Demon Dean, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caprivana/pseuds/caprivana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***This is a one-shot.</p><p>Dean has become a demon after dying with the MoC still on his arm. Castiel has tried everything to cure him but nothing has worked. Tired and emotionally distressed, he takes one final chance to try and fix this curse placed upon Dean's soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angelic Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic was created inspired by a post made by whiskeyandoldspice on Tumblr. <3

“I never meant for it to come to this, Dean.” Castiel said somberly. He stood in front of the hunter, his shoulders slumped over in a weary tiredness. His face showed that of a worn soul; pale and without any warmth. His once icy eyes no longer had their usual beautiful luster.

The hunter laughed.

“Come to what? You mean these?” He asked; referring to the ropes tied around his wrists and elbows that were keeping him in the chair he was sitting in. He smiled menacingly, shaking his head at the fallen angel.

“I never asked for this.” Dean stated. He stared at Castiel. His green eyes were an endless, swampy pool. They were losing their light. No longer did they resemble hill-covered fields on a sunny morning. They were growing darker and darker, looking more like the forest trees at night. An eye-glass into his inner soul. Evil.

The angel shivered.

He couldn’t see Dean through his eyes any longer. Cas couldn’t tell what Dean was thinking, couldn’t tell how he was feeling. Castiel didn’t like that.

“Neither did I.” He replied.

Cas turned on his heel and began to back away from Dean.

“Castiel.”

He heard his full name escape the hunter’s lips.

Cas stopped hard in his tracks, cocking his head to the side and glaring at the hunter.  
Dean chuckled and sighed.

“You just don’t get it, do you?” He began, “Tying me up, trapping me, leaving me in this room- it won’t fix me. You can’t fix this, Cas.”

Castiel turned around abruptly and took two large steps towards Dean, standing on the outside of the Devil’s Trap.

Dean shook his head again and gave another laugh.

“How pathetic. You call yourself an angel? Can’t even save your one and only friend from the worst kind of evil.”

Cas’ shoulders slumped. He frowned.

Dean smirked at him.

Castiel knew that Dean was only trying to weaken him by insults. He tried to push them to the back of his mind.

“Dean, please… fight it, I know you can.” Cas pleaded.

Dean continued to stare at him with his plastered smirk. Castiel couldn’t take it any longer. He couldn’t stand to see Dean like this anymore.

He stepped slowly into the Devil’s Trap with caution.

Dean looked at the angel with a curious and confused expression. Cas approached Dean and straddled him, taking Dean’s face in his hands tightly.

Dean tried to pry his face away angrily, but the angel’s grip was too strong.

Castiel had tears brimming his eyes as he pleaded.

“Dean… come back to me. Please.” The angel spoke.

Cas leaned in and planted his lips on the hunters’. His closed eyes shone a bright blue through his eyelids. Dean’s flinching stopped.

Castiel wanted to fix this. To fix all of it. His love for Dean went into his kiss; all of the love he had in his celestial heart, he gave to Dean.

Cas pulled away, tear streaks shining down both of his cheeks. He studied Dean’s face.

The hunter looked up at Cas with a tentative smile.

Castiel looked tired and relieved at him. But that relief soon faded.

The room began to shake wildly, glass bottles and books falling onto the floor, papers littering the walking-space.

Cas got up and backed away slowly from Dean as the Devil’s trap broke.

“N-no…” He shook his head in disbelief. He couldn’t bare one more moment of this torture.

Dean broke free of his ropes and stood from his chair, walking over to Castiel with little expression. Castiel tried to back away but was pinned against a wall, trapped.

Dean approached him closely and pushed the angel’s shoulder into the wall.

“Thought your fancy ‘angelic’ kiss could cure this? Cure me?” Dean laughed evilly.

“You’re a sad, pathetic little fool.”

Dean’s eyes flashed completely black and Castiel stared back at him in horror.

He smashed his lips against the angel’s, pulling away after a few moments.

“This is going to be fun.” Dean smirked, his eyes as dark as coal.

He pulled out the angel blade he stole and held it against Castiel’s neck, slowly dragging the tip of his tongue up the side of the angel’s face.

Castiel tried to pull away, turning his head and shutting his eyes.

“Dean, stop…” Cas pleaded.

Dean pulled away and smirked at Castiel, cutting into the angel’s neck a bit with his blade.

Cas flinched and shouted in pain.

“Don’t do this…” He begged.

Dean cackled evilly.

“Oh Castiel, you started this. I’m just going to finish it.”


End file.
